


Castiel's JoAnna

by Cmccle01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmccle01/pseuds/Cmccle01
Summary: He was her Guardian Angel.  He was not supposed to have feelings for her.She waited for him all her life.





	Castiel's JoAnna

**Castiel's JoAnna**

 

 

There was nothing special about their birth, except for the fact that they were twins.  Millie’s labor was long and difficult.  And she was never told that she had twins only that she had a son that she and Henry named John. 

Henry was part of a secret society called the ‘Men of Letters’.  He was to teach his son of them when John became of age.  Henry also never knew about his daughter.  The Men of Letters kept the Winchester’s daughter a secret. 

In their studies they ran across a prophesy that a set of twins would be born to a Man of Letters and that the male twin would become a great Hunter and that the female would have the ability to ‘See’. 

Millie Disappeared and her where a bouts became unknown. Henry disappear sometime in 1958 leaving John alone to be raised by Family or friends no one knows for sure and the ‘Men of Letters’ never said or wrote it down as required.

It is known that John joined the Marines when he was old enough. He never knew his father left him unwillingly he always just thought his father had abandoned him.  That Men of Letters Branch was Destroyed by an evil that even Hunters would have trouble with in the future.

The Girl child was sent to be adopted to a good couple that the ‘Men of Letters’ (or so they thought) picked out and kept an eye on. The couple, who lived in a small town in the Texas panhandle, were named Gabriel and Anna Johnson. And they named their daughter JoAnna. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and the ability to ‘See’ things.  When her Adopted parents realized that she could do this they made sure that she would not tell anyone. They told her that they didn’t want to lose her to the poking and prodding of the doctors and Government. So, she kept her secret. After awhile even the Men of Letters quit coming to check on her to see if she was the "Seer“ foretold of in the prophecy.

She would go to school everyday and she also went to Sunday school and Church. She loved school and was an avid learner with high grades. But Church was different, she went because of the man that apparently no one else could see (or maybe they just ignored him). He would make it a point to sit by her and ask her how she was doing and if she was doing well in school. He would show up in the same thing every Sunday, Slacks, suit coat, button up white shirt, tie and a trench coat. But what she really liked about him were his eyes. They were her favorite Topaz blue color, the same color she always believed an Angel’s eyes should be.

She wasn’t afraid of him and she trusted him. He never did anything that she thought was wrong or inappropriate. His smile always brought a smile to her. There were times as she was growing up that she would miss school and Church because of her bad headaches. The doctors that her parents would take her too would do several tests and x-rays but never found anything. They also said that they were migraines and that there wasn’t much that could be done for them.

As the years went by she would help people with her abilities without letting her friends or family know she was using them as Castiel had been teaching her throughout her school years. She rarely missed Church unless her migraine was so bad she could not attend. On those days she would see Castiel standing on the sidewalk across the street from her home looking up at her window with worry in his blue eyes.

It was close to the end of her senior year all the students were excited about senior prom. JoAnna had several boys ask her to the prom but she would tell them all no.  She was secretly hoping Castiel would pick up on her hints. “prom is coming up” “I may not go there are no boys I like well enough to take me” “there is someone I wouldn’t mind going with” But to her he seemed oblivious to her hints. 

She finally gave up and on the night of senior prom she went on her own driving herself and meeting some of her girl friends there. They were all talking and giggling when one of her friends told her that the most handsome man she had ever seen was walking towards them. Joanna felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet Castiel’s Gaze.  It was then that she knew no other man could compare to him.  She loved him.  Before she could stand he looked at her and held his hand out “May I have this dance?” he asked.  She slipped her hand in his and held her close during the dance. This was all she ever wanted.

Castiel knew he shouldn’t have been there, not with her. God had a purpose for her and he could not interfere with it. But all she had ever asked of him was this dance. In all the years that he had been her guardian Angel she had never asked for anything not even relief from the pain of the headaches. So, when she hinted he thought to surprise her by showing up. He hadn’t mentioned it just in case he had to deal with other duties in Heaven. So, he danced every dance with her, she even had the photographer take their picture. She was happy and Castiel loved seeing her smile. 

When it was time to go he drove her home (in her parent’s car), he walked her to her door and handed her the keys. Without warning she thru her arms around his neck “this was the most wonderful evening of my life. Thank you so much Castiel” she whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her waist and inhaled her perfume. He knew that he should have stepped away from her. He knew this even as he bent his head to kiss her. She opened up to him. He kissed her gently and with love. He knew this could and would cause his fall from Heaven. He broke the kiss and stepped back from her. “Joanna, I am sorry I shouldn’t have…” he trailed off “I love you Castiel” she said it quickly.

When he looked at her he knew he would need to distance himself from her. “I must leave you for a while” he said “I will still be watching you from time to time” he finished.  He touched two fingers to her forehead. “you will be without your headaches for a while but you will still be able to ‘See’”

When she looked at him all he saw was her heart breaking. It was a break he caused. He stepped back and in a flutter of air and wings he was gone. She went to her room and cried.

Over the next few weeks she was to busy to think about him. She loved him. But, it had been weeks since she had seen him. She knew he was watching her, she could feel him almost as if she could see him if she tried harder. He didn’t return her love but she knew he would come if she called him. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t.

He was at her high school graduation. She was Valedictorian her speech was excellent. She had a full ride scholarship to the college of her choice and she would leave soon. He knew she would major in Business and minor in Supernatural phenomenon. He knew the latter made her parents unhappy. But, it was part of her destiny that is what his Father had said. Castiel did not even have to go into her mind to mentally make her choose her studies for college. She chosen on her own.

It was time. She hugged her parents’ goodbye and got in her car and headed to the college leaving the small Texas town in her rear-view mirror. As she drove off she thought she saw a trench coat and wings. She smiled. She would wait for him.

Over the next four years she studied, she took a self defense course, and she thought about Castiel. She never dated, she did wait. She never called his name out loud. Each night she would look at her senior prom picture that she kept in her Bible. The picture and the Bible were the two things that she always kept near her. For some reason she needed them.

On the day of her college graduation she had developed a migraine, the first since the last time she had seen Castiel. She kept seeing flashes of a car and people. It was an accident. She could not see faces. She also did not know when it was supposed to happen. She was in such pain that she had to take a couple of aspirin and lay down. When she finally woke up and looked at the clock she realized she was running late. She grabbed her cap and gown and her valedictorian speech and ran all the way to the graduation hall. She just made it to her seat.

As she looked into the audience she noticed the two chairs that were reserved for her parents were empty at least one was. One chair had a blue-eyed man sitting in it. When they made eye contact they both smiled. They both knew Castiel would never miss this.

Castiel had feelings for her. He had watched her be born, watched her grow, watched her bloom into the woman she had become. He knew when she thought of him but she never called his name aloud she never prayed for him. She was strong, and he admired that.

When she was called to the podium to make her speech her head suddenly began to hurt and she was seeing the same car accident she had seen earlier only this time she saw their faces. It was her parents that is why the seats for them were empty. As she reached the podium she screamed with pain and started to pass out. She never made it to the floor Castiel was there he caught her and rushed down the steps of the stage before disappearing in a flutter of wind and wings taking her to her private dorm room.

She was crying before she opened her eyes. She knew her parents were dead she had seen it. Castiel was with her he was holding her, rocking her in his arms, letting her cry. He whispered to her telling her she would be okay, telling her that this would make her stronger. He told her they had a place in Heaven and that they would always be watching her.

He helped her pack what little she had in her dorm room that night. She did not have much, just her books, and her clothes. She had gone thru college without gathering the college souvenirs most students do. When he opened the bedside table to empty it he found her Bible and her high school prom picture of them. He thought after he left she would at the very least put it away never to look at it again. He smiled.

The next day she drove to the impound yard to make sure there were no personal items in the now totaled car. Her parent were picked up by the funeral home and taken to the town in Texas where they would be buried. In the car she found a lock box and an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a check for a large amount of money with a card and a note which read '

**_Our dearest JoAnna, Please take this money and use it for your first investment. We started saving this on the first day we got you. We always knew your life was important. And that an Angel was looking over you. Love Mom and Dad'_ **

While she was reading this, she realized that they didn’t wright ‘on the day you were born’. As she was driving she would look over to the lock box, something inside her knew the answer was in there and when she returned to their house she would open it and find out the truth.

Castiel was called back to Heaven. She always knew when this would happen as he would suddenly look up like he was listening to someone. He told her he would not be long that he would return. When she went to hug him goodbye he stepped back. “Heaven has told me I am too involved with you emotionally. If I wanted to remain your guardian Angel I would have to show more control.” He said “I am sorry but this is the only way I can keep coming to you.”

In a flutter of wings, he was gone. Between making her parents burial arrangements, getting the house ready to sell, and friends and family coming by to give condolences she had not had a chance to look at the lock box she retrieved from her parent’s car after the accident. Everything was quiet and she kept seeing herself open the lock box. She tried to ignore what she was seeing but, the vision kept coming back so she got a beer from the frig and sat down in her mom’s favorite chair with the lock box on the side table beside her.

When she opened the box, a letter sat on top of everything. It was addressed to her. She slowly opened it and began to read:

_**Our Dearest JoAnna, Please know that we have always loved you from the first day you were given to us we knew we were Blessed. We never intended to keep your adoption a secret from you but in order to protect you we had no choice. Inside you will find your adoption papers names and numbers we have managed to gather thru the years. You will find the deed to the house, a will and a secret bank account in case you ever have to create a new life. We know there is an angel watching over you and his name is Castiel (you talk in your sleep). When you start to use your special gift please use it for only good. But also remember once you start using your sight there will be things that come after you. You will have to learn to hunt and there are others that can teach you. Please take care and we will see you in Heaven (but not too soon). Love Always, Mom and Dad** _

She cried. It was the first time she cried since the night Castiel held her, the night her parents died. As she looked thru the box she found news paper articles with strange occurrences, the Will, the deed to the house, and the secret account her parents mentioned.

As she read some of the news paper articles she noticed that they were all about people and their unusual deaths. Hearts ripped out, heads cut off, throats ripped out and some even had pictures and in all of them there was a man. He looked tall and had dark hair and what looked like a leather jacket. He would be standing in the crowd almost like he was making sure that what was dead stayed dead. Almost like a hunter did with the animals they killed.

She got up and got another beer from the frig and sat back down. When she got to the bottom of the box she saw one more envelope. When she opened it a small book and a bracelet fell out. There was a note inside the cover of the book:

_**‘If you Hunt put this on and never take it off’** _

It had several charms on it and each charm was called a sigil which was explained with a matching sigil in the small book. The strangest charm was the Anti-Possession charm. It was supposed to protect you from being possessed by a demon. She almost laughed until she remembered she was in love with an Angel. So, if he existed then demons existed.

As she was putting things away there was a sound of wings by her. When she looked up it was Castiel. He saw that she had opened the box and asked if she was doing ok. “I am doing ok but there were a lot of unanswered questions in that box.” She said She suddenly had a question for him: “Castiel, what is a Hunter?” His head came up and she saw worry and fear appear in his eyes. “that is something I have tried to keep out of your life.” He said. “there are bad things in this world and your gift is not for hunting.” The last part was said with a sternness in his voice.

She started yawning. Her day had been full and busy. She signed the papers on the sell of the house which made her cry for quite a bit. She stored what furniture and other items she was keeping until she established a new home somewhere, and she packed her car with what she was taking with her. It really wasn’t much she was just going to drive until she found a place that appealed to her.

With the sell of the house and the money that her parents gave her to invest she was going to start her life someplace new. This would be her last night in her childhood home. She wandered thru each of the rooms. The kitchen where she spent many hours watching her mom cook. Remembering the many times her mom tried to teach her to cook to no avail. The study where should would find her father reading books with strange titles. Once in a while the phone would ring and he would answer a question for the person on the other end. She could almost hear him, ‘Salt and burn’, ‘Beheading’, ‘Silver Bullet’ and then hang up without so much as a goodbye. Her parents’ bedroom where she would ask to sleep with them when she was seeing bad visions that she couldn’t control as a child.

She started to cry again. Castiel had let her wander the house until he heard her crying. He found her in her room sitting on her bed with tears falling from her green eyes. He knew the minute he sat beside her to give her comfort it was a mistake. But he held her anyway. Inhaling her scent. He knew she had never been with a man. This made him want to wipe her memory of him so she would find someone and be happy. But, even he knew he couldn’t, wouldn’t do it. 

He knew the first time he saw her as an infant he loved her. He also knew that she had saved herself for him. He also knew that after tonight he would not see her for a very long time. Gabriel had told him that their Father had set plans in motion and that she was just a part of the big picture. He had asked Gabriel to watch over Joanna if he was ever called away from her. Gabriel agreed. Knowing Gabriel would keep her safe.

He leaned into kiss her. He knew they were both lost. The kiss was deep and long with more love than she thought possible from the Angel who never really showed her any emotion. She felt herself kiss him back and she knew that if he wanted her she would give him everything. When Castiel pulled away from her she suddenly felt empty. The look in her eyes told Castiel what he needed to know. He knew his fall from Heaven's Grace would soon start but he didn’t care. “JoAnna, please understand that if we do this I will be called back to Heaven and not be allow to return for a long time.” He said.

He saw the worry and questions in her eyes. He knew what he wanted without any doubt in his mind. The thought of never seeing her again would be painful. He also knew that this one night of being with her was not part of his Father’s plan. He didn’t care. All she said was “and I will wait for your return to me.”

He leaned in again to kiss her slowly, he undressed her and himself and laid down beside her. He ran his hands up and down her body her breathes coming in small bursts. He started kissing her moving from her lips to her neck and when she arch her back for him he knew he found what humans referred to as a sweet spot and he continue kissing and nipping at that place. His hands memorized every part of her body. Every move she made, every kiss he took, all of it was etched into his brain. When they were both ready he stopped for only a brief moment: “JoAnna, this will hurt you for a moment but once you are ready let me know and I will make you forget the brief amount of pain this first time will cause you.” He whispered in her ear. Joanna nodded her head in understanding. Realizing that not having him would hurt her more than having him.

When she felt him enter her just a bit at first, he stopped so she could get used to what was happening to her. But Joanna was never a patient person. So, before he realized what she was doing she had wrapped her legs and arms around him forcing him to enter her completely. He almost lost himself at that moment but forced himself to stop. She had bit her lip causing a bit of blood to show he gently reached his hand to her lip and touched it healing the small bite. She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. “I am ok” She whispered. When they started moving it was in unison. Together as close as hearts could be. They were one body, one soul, one heart. She loved him, her Angel. He had a hand on her shoulder and when she felt something like electricity going thru her it was wonderful. He was holding that shoulder so tightly he knew he would mark her but he didn’t care. She was his. When the sudden burst of release came to the both of them they were both weak in each other’s arms.

Castiel laid beside her holding her giving her gentle kisses. He knew he did not want to leave her but he also knew he would have no choice. His actions tonight would cause his reassignment. And he would dutifully obey if one day it would bring him back to her.

He would be gone when she woke. She had seen it. and she also knew it would be a long time before she saw him again. She would wait. She would always wait for him.

They made love one more time that night and after they had finished and she was in his arms pressed next to him he kissed her gently and whispered “I love you.” She knew he was saying goodbye as he put two fingers to her forehead and she went into a peaceful sleep.

Castiel eased himself from her bed and dressed. He went into the front room and retrieved a pen and paper. He knew he could just snap his fingers and what he was instructed to leave would appear but he wanted it to be in his writing so she would know that the instructions were a choice not some orders like he had to follow.

_**My Dearest JoAnna,** _

_**Please know that my heart will always be yours. And know that leaving you is the hardest order I have ever had to follow. I want you to find someone that you can love and grow old with. I want you to know love as you have known it with me.  I am told to leave these instructions for you but, I know you have already seen them in your mind. Please know that you have a choice to carry them out or not. You have ‘free will.’** _

_**1\. Find John Winchester and Mary Campbell = Kansas** _

_**2\. Lebanon Kansas = bunker** _

_**3\. Lawrence Kansas = boys** _

_**4\. Sioux falls Kansas = Bobby Singer** _

_**5\. Lawyer = Perry Mason** _

_**You will know what each of these mean as time grows near to accomplishing what needs to be done.** _

_**Gabriel will be watching over you and has promised me your safety. Pray to him if ever you need to.** _

_**Love Always Castiel your Angel** _

When JoAnna woke the next morning Castiel was gone. She found herself crying once again as she moved around the house for the last time. When she got into her car she found her Bible in the seat beside her with the note Castiel had left her. “Well shit, I guess I am moving to Kansas.” She said out loud to no one. She put the key in the ignition and drove.

**Time lapse____________________________________________________________________________**

In her first few years in Sioux Falls she was all business. First, she found a lawyer his name was Perry Mason. They met at a local diner as she was living in a nearby motel and didn’t want him to get the wrong idea.

He looked at her with slight recognition but she let it slide as she did have a twin somewhere in this state. ‘maybe he has seen him somewhere.’ “So, tell me about yourself.” Joanna said.

Perry studied her for a moment. She had his resume’ in hand so she should know about his qualifications or lack there of as he was fresh out of law school. Thinking it wasn’t qualifications she wanted to know he began. “Well, I specialize in all forms of law, I graduated top of my class, and if you hire me you will be my employer.” Perry said. 

He was trying to study her reaction when the waitress walked up. “What can I get you two love birds?” the waitress asked.  Both JoAnna and Perry seemed to choke on their own breath. Both were shaking their heads trying to let the waitress know they were not an item. She apologized to them and took their order leaving them alone again. JoAnna had noticed that Perry had said that ‘she would be his employer.’ Not his first employer like he would only be in her employ for a short while until something better came along. She bid him to continue.

Sensing that she wanted more than the mundane information Perry started again this time with more personal information. “My parents’ named me Perry Mason, Yes after the TV lawyer. That is why I became a lawyer. I had a happy childhood for the most part. My S.A.T was a 174. I one day hope to find the love of my life, although I think that may never happen.” If she wanted personal that was about it for him. He already new he found the love of his life, she was sitting across from him. “Perry, I want you to know that if I hire you, I will be your only client. I will pay you well, so well in fact you won’t need anyone else. You will do whatever I ask, when I ask, without question and without hesitation. And you will never speak of me or whatever I do to anyone. Would you have a problem with that?” she finished.

He was smiling and she asked why. “The man said you would have certain requirements of me. He said you would be a bit of a mystery.” She was stunned “What man?” she asked digging into her purse for the prom picture. “I didn’t get his name. he came up to me after graduation and gave me your name and said you would be contacting me. I thought he was a scout for a law firm or something.” When she found the picture, she showed it to him. “Was this the man?” she asked “Yep! That is the man.” Perry said. “well Perry you are hired.” She said putting the picture on the table. When the waitress came with the check JoAnna handed her the cash and told her to keep the change. As the waitress was turning to leave she saw the picture. “Awe honey, nice picture of yourself is that a prom picture?” she asked “you are to pretty to be a wall flower.” She finished.

Joanna realized that only people who Castiel would meet could see him in the picture and judging by the look on Perry’s face he figured it out also. Joanna slid an envelope to him and told him to find her a house in the area. It needed to be big enough to house the both of them but still let each of them have their own privacy to come and go as they pleased. The next envelope she slid to him had a note rubber banded around it with the word APPLE in it. “Invest this money with this company” She said pointing to the word. After a few months her home and monetary future was established.

**Time Lapse____________________________________________________________________________**

JoAnna had found John Winchester. Considering they were twins they looked different enough that no one even thought they were related. They became great friends and she was even at his wedding to Mary Campbell. They lived happily for several years. They had two sons Dean and Samuel. Though they called her ‘Aunt’ and she liked it every time she heard it. They would never know she was their blood.

She had also found Bobby Singer. He taught her to Hunt. She remembered the bracelet and put it on. She would find herself gone for long periods of time Hunting. She also started using her sight for the good of others. Finding lost children, objects and contacting what mysterious person her sight seemed to be guiding her towards.

One night she woke up in a cold sweat. She was seeing a fire and John’s face. At the same time Perry came running upstairs. He was panting out of breath. “Phone call…John…Mary’s… house…FIRE…” he panted out. They dressed quickly and made it to Lawrence Kansas in record time. JoAnna ran to the boys holding them as John talked to the authorities about what had happened. You could hear some of the conversation. You knew he was lying to the police, he had seen something but wasn’t saying what.

Bobby was there soon afterwards. John had asked if between she and Bobby could you watch his boys. She gladly said yes as did Bobby. Dean was four years old and Sammy was 6 months old. John went hunting. He had told you and Bobby about a yellow eyed demon. He was hunting for revenge.

After Dean and Sammy were old enough he started teaching them to hunt. Mary did not want her boys to be hunters but, there was nothing that you or Bobby could do according to Perry. He was no hunter but he was learning the research side of it. Joanna had no choice, she would have to be happy with the few times that John would bring them back to Sioux Falls to stay with Bobby or with her when Bobby was out on his own hunts.

**Time lapse__________________________________________________________________________**

Years passed. JoAnna did her own hunting. There were several occasions when she had to pray to Gabriel. Times when she should not have lived thru the hunt she was on or the case she was working for someone. But as the time passed she finally decided it was time to retire from hunting and using her gift of sight.

She woke up one night feeling that she was being watched but knew it was not Castiel. When Gabriel appeared, his eyes were sad. “What is wrong Gabriel?” she asked “Is it Castiel? Is he dead?” she finished Gabriel sighed “He is worse than dead. Naomi wiped his mind, reset him. He remembers nothing and has been reassigned to the Winchester boys.”

There was several minutes of quiet when she finally said “Thank you for telling me.” She started to cry and Gabriel held her and tried to comfort her. “He probably didn’t remember me anymore anyway.” She cried. "JoAnna, you are wrong. He loved you. The last word he said was your name before the wipe was completed. It made Naomi furious.” Gabriel said.

Gabriel took a deep breath and said “JoAnna I can erase him from your mind if you want me to.” “No Gabriel. One day he may remember and when he does I want him to come to me knowing that I waited for him.” She said.

"JoAnna, you are still vital and beautiful, you can still find love. I know for a fact that Perry loves you. You could be happy with him just let me take the memory of Castiel from you.” Gabriel pleaded “No, I still have work to finish, it is the last thing on the list that Castiel left me.” She said with determination. “and I will finish it” she completed.

She heard the flap of his wings and Gabriel was gone. In her mind she heard “I will still watch over you. Pray when you need me. I owe my Brother that much” and then her mind was quiet. The next morning, she met with Perry. “Perry, I need you to find a piece of property for me. I have narrowed it to Lebanon Kansas. I have seen it and it looks like an old factory property on the outside. Check properties that have delinquent taxes or questionable ownership but find me that property. Pay what ever is asked for it.” she ordered.

“I will need to go to Lebanon for a few days to research this.” He said “Fine.” She responded “JoAnna, there is something I need to tell you.” Perry said. She knew what he was going to say, she knew he loved her. Otherwise he wouldn’t have stayed with her all these years. “Perry, please stop. I can’t love you back and I won’t lie to you and l won’t lead you on. I never have.” She said. He looked at her and without saying a word he left to do ask she asked of him. He knew he would always do as she asked. But he quit doing it as a job a long time ago now he did what she asked because he loved her and he always would. And if just working for her to be around her was all he would have then so be it.

**Time lapse____________________________________________________________________________**

Dean and Sam would come and visit her as often as they were in Sioux Falls. They had found their father and he had been killed shortly after that. The coroners’ report said cause of death was injuries due to a car accident but she had seen it and knew the truth. Perry had found the property that she had been looking for and bought it. the last item on the list that Castiel had given her.

One night she woke up in a sweat. She had seen the key to the bunker that she knew was on the property. And she knew that Dean and Sam had it. She didn’t bother to go to the bunker there was really know reason for her to. So, she would just sit at home and read research to help other hunters like Bobby did.

Not many Hunters could retire after living the hunting life but she was lucky. Her degrees in business enabled her to live more than well enough and also any money she earned while using her sight to consult with police on cases she also put away. She was comfortable.

One evening while she was reading there was a knock at her door. Perry answered it and let Dean and Sam in. “still beautiful as ever.” Dean said giving her a hug followed by Sam. “we have missed you.” “We thought we would come visit our favorite Aunt” they said They had started calling her ‘Aunt JoAnna’ many years ago and it made her feel like family. She wished she could tell them who she was but the time was not right yet.

The boys began to visit more often and she was happy. There were occasions when they would need help researching a hunt and they would come to her. On this particular visit they had what looked like a key. It was the key from one of her visions. There was also a slip of paper with some numbers on it. “Have you ever seen anything like this” Sam asked “Yes, go to the coordinates on the paper, there should be a key in the box.” JoAnna smiled. They hugged her and left. Once they were gone she turned to Perry and said “get everything ready, it’s time.”

After a few weeks they returned. They laughed and drank and ate burgers thanks to Perry going out for fast food, Dean’s favorite. While they were talking her mind suddenly cleared and she whispered one name “Castiel”.

Perry got up and left the room not wanting to hear the man’s name. Dean and Sam looked at each other, did she know him they wondered. She finally asked “Do you know Castiel?” When they didn’t answer she knew they did. She opened the drawer on the end table by her chair and brought out an old picture faded with time. The picture the boys saw was of her and Castiel their Angel friend. He looked the same and other than the grey beautiful hair she had she looked the same. Age and time had been good to her.

Only people who had met Castiel were able to see him in the picture. That meant herself, Perry, Bobby, Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam asked her more questions than she wanted to answer. She how ever only had one. She already knew the answer but she had to hear it for herself. “Has he ever mentioned me?” she asked with unshed tears in her eyes. Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean finally said “No.” She suddenly felt her heart drop and she put the picture up and excused herself. She told the boys to lock up when they left and she went upstairs.

The boys could hear her crying and they saw Perry at the bottom of the stairs. He wouldn’t go up to her he couldn’t not while she cried over Castiel. Before leaving Dean took the picture from the end table she had returned it to. When they were back at the Bunker they both yelled for Castiel to get his feathery ass down there.

As he appeared in a flutter of Angel wings Dean shoved the picture in his face, “HOW DO YOU KNOW HER” he demanded. Castiel looked at the picture and shook his head. Although he knew it was his vessel in the picture all he could say was “I do not know her.” The brothers knew he wasn’t lying from the expression on his face.

Castiel was awestruck. He stared at the picture for a long time. She was beautiful. He tried to remember her. He closed his eyes and searched his memory for this woman. But the more he searched the further away she seemed to get. When he opened his eyes all he could do was shake his head. Realization hit all three of them at once. “Naomi” they all said. Naomi had a habit of wiping the minds of certain angels especially Castiel’s. Of course, there was no way to know for sure as Naomi was killed by Metatron.

Dean and Sam told Castiel how they knew her. How she was like an Aunt to them. Growing up around her. About her special abilities and that she never married. But now at least they knew why. But even knowing all this he still did not remember. Castiel finally asked when the picture was taken. Dean replied he thought it was taken at her high school prom many, many years ago.

Dean scrolled thru some of the more recent pictures of her on his phone showing them to Castiel. She was still beautiful. For a human she had aged well. When they finished Castiel said he would go and see her. “No” both Dean and Sam yelled at the same time. “we don’t want her hurting any more than she already is hurting.” “She spoke of a man that she loved once and never quit loving. We figured that was why she never dated or married.” Sam said to Castiel. “I am truly sorry” Castiel said. When he left in a flutter of wings he couldn’t remember why he had gone to see them.

A couple of days later Dean, Sam and Castiel were sitting at the table in the bunker library doing some research for a case. Sam asked Castiel to retrieve a file from a box in the store room. As Castiel left the room the boys turned at the sound of the bunker door opening. The sigils in the bunker began to glow. Dean and Sam had their guns drawn and ready to fire.

Only a select few knew about the bunker and none of them were expected today. When they saw who it was walking down the stairs they lowered their guns relieved that it was their Aunt JoAnna. “Hello Boys” She said with a smile on her face. When they got over the shock of seeing her Dean finally asked “how did you find this place it is heavily warded from everyone except a select few.”

The sigils were still glowing brightly almost pulsating. JoAnna laughed “Boys” she said. “the Men of Letters may have built it but I own it” she gave them a minute to absorb the information. She had a brief case in her hand. She had Perry get everything ready the day she sensed the boys enter the bunker. She saw a third place at the table. “I am sorry boys; did I interrupt you and your company” she asked The boys looked at each other not knowing how she would react when Castiel came back from the file room and saw him.

Castiel heard laughter coming from the library. He found the file that Sam had requested and started back with it. As he entered the library he looked up and saw her, at the same time she saw him. The sigils suddenly glowed a bright white and sent what felt like lightning thru both of them. Castiel and JoAnna both hit the floor on their knees. All his memories were returning. The boys watched in horror as the sigils exploded and shot the lighting thru their Aunt and Friend. Sam went to help their Aunt JoAnna and Dean went to help Castiel. But, before Dean or Sam could reach them Castiel yelled out not to touch them.

Castiel and JoAnna both lay on the floor after it was all over. Castiel was trying to reach JoAnna when he saw Sam going to help her. “Do not touch her.” Castiel yelled at Sam with anger in his voice. Sam stopped in his tracks knowing what Castiel was capable of when he was angry. When Castiel reached JoAnna, she was unconscious but breathing. He picked her up like she weighed nothing and turned to Dean and Sam. “I remember” was all he said.

Castiel carried her to the room Dean and Sam said was his room. He laid her on the bed gently staring down at her. He remembered everything. Her birth, her growing up, her pain, sorrow, happiness but, mostly the night she gave him everything. The night he fell from grace. She was worth the fall. He loved her. He always did. And he always would love her. She was still beautiful. He leaned down and gently and lightly brush his lips to hers.

He heard the Winchesters knocking, more like pounding on the door. He rose from where he was sitting on the bed and left her to sleep. When he opened the door, they were demanding answers. “Castiel what the hell just happened?” Dean demanded “I don’t know Dean, it was like the bunker sigils reset my memories while drawing on JoAnna’s to do it.” “Will she be alright?” Sam asked. “Yes, I believe so.” Castiel said. They were walking back to the library. Dean and Sam were still asking questions. “How do you know her?” Sam asked Castiel smiled (a rare occurrence) “I was there when she was born, as she grew, as she went to school, and became a woman.” “I was the one who found her adoptive parents. I wanted her to have good parents.” Castiel said. “I was her Guardian Angel.” He finished.

“Why did you leave her if you Loved her?” Dean asked. “Well Dean, before you taught me about free will, I was a good soldier. I still questioned orders sometimes but I was a good soldier before the Winchesters came along.” Castiel said sarcastically. “There is something I must tell you” Castiel started “She is your Aunt”

“Well of course she is Castiel, she helped raise Sam and I after mom died.” Dean said “No, I mean as in she is a Winchester. Your real Aunt.” Castiel said Dean and Sam could only stare at him. “May I.” Castiel asked holding up his fingers to their foreheads. Upon receiving their nods of approval, he touched their foreheads and everything from the day Joanna had been born to when his mind was tampered with by Naomi rushed into them. The only thing they did not see was the night that they made love that belonged only to Castiel and JoAnna.

Suddenly they started bombarding him with more questions. He started laughing which to Dean and Sam was strange as this was something their Angel friend never ever did, a smile now and then even a smirk but never out and out laughter. When he stopped laughing he said “It amazes me that even when you humans have all the answers in front of you, you still ask questions. Castiel pointed at the briefcase still sitting on the table where JoAnna had set it. The clasps popped open when he did this. “All your answers are in there.” He said. He then turned and left the Winchesters to return to be with JoAnna when she woke up.

Dean and Sam looked thru the briefcase. Everything was there. Her adoption papers, birth certificates for both her and their father, DNA tests for proof, the deed to the Bunker, bank accounts, investments, and her last will and testament. She left everything to them, her last living relatives. Dean and Sam could just sit there. They had always known there was something special about her. That is why they always lived by the rule: ‘FAMILY DON’T END WITH BLOOD’ She was their Aunt always and forever.

When Castiel entered his room, JoAnna was starting to wake up. He sat on the edge of the bed holding her close, whispering in her ear telling her she was going to be all right. He was rocking her like he had done so many years ago. Joanna had her arms around his neck she didn’t want to let go he was finally with her again, her wait for him was over. “What happened” she asked. Castiel put his finger to her forehead and it all came to her. Him walking into the library, the sigils glowing the bolt of electricity that hit them both. Everything. When he brought his fingers away, he kissed her the way he wanted to kiss her earlier. This kiss was with love and hunger after years of being apart from her. When he parted from their kiss he looked down at her, she was his, she waited for him like she promised she would. And for the first time ib so many years he made love to her. Kissing her, touching her making their hearts, bodies, and souls one with each other again.

They moved together like that first time, feeling the pleasure the other gave. Feeling the rush of their bodies exploding with each other. That night Castiel didn’t leave her alone. He stayed with her and loved her. To him she hadn’t aged. Once she slept, he went into her mind. He normally needed permission but since she had let him in earlier he felt it was ok. He saw her life after he was gone. Coming to Kansas, finding John, Bobby, the Bunker. Hiring Perry. She had done everything from the letter he left her. The one thing he saw that she did not do was find someone to love. Other than himself she had never been with anyone else, she had truly waited for him to return to her.

When he looked at her he realized that her job in his Father’s plan was fulfilled. He also knew that even though he had free will his job with the Winchester men was not done. He would be with them for many more years. More than likely until they died, again. He knew what he had to do and it made a wetness roll from him eyes.

He had sent Perry Mason to her all those years ago and he knew that Perry loved her. Perry had done well taking care of JoAnna. He would nudge them both in direction of the other. Castiel laid and held her for a few more minutes. He eased out of her arms and gave her one last kiss. He hesitated for a moment and then put his fingers to her forehead and whispered “Forget Me.”

She would remember him only as a friend to Dean and Sam nothing more. As he was leaving the room, he turned and said more to himself and the darkness. “When it is your time to enter Heaven, I will come for you not a Reaper. We both deserve that much.” Even though he said this where only himself and his Father could hear it he also knew the Reapers heard it. And they would come to him when it was her time. The Reapers knew that Castiel was a powerful Angel. They feared him over Archangels even over Lucifer.

Dean and Sam were in the kitchen drinking morning coffee when Castiel came in and sat down saying nothing. But they understood and did their morning routines in silence. They all heard her humming as she came into the kitchen. She gave each of her nephews a peck on the cheek and said “Good Morning” to Castiel like he was just an acquaintance. Both Dean and Sam knew Better.

“I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.” She said. “Did you boys put all those papers up that I brought in?” she questioned. “Yes Ma’am.” Both boys replied in unison. “Good” she started “I’m not going to live forever you know, and I wanted everything in order.” She finished. She poured a cup of coffee and made a piece of toast and turned to face the men.

“Well my lawyer, Perry, has been trying to reach me since yesterday evening. He worries when I don’t answer the phone.” She laughed and it brought a smile to the faces of the three men especially Castiel. “After all these years he has asked me to dinner and not just in a business dinner way.” When Castiel’s breath caught both Dean and Sam noticed it. “Well, gotta go. Love you my nephews.” She said as she grabbed another cup of coffee and headed up the bunker stairs and was gone.

Dean and Sam both knew what Castiel had done. After watching their Aunt leave they turned to see the Angel standing there with a single tear rolling down his face. And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos


End file.
